A New Start
by xXSkyexSasukeXx
Summary: Sakura has moved away suddenly, and her mother hasn't told her why. In Team 7, I've taken her place. My name is Hikunara Trisha, ranked number 2 in class. What will happen when normal days turn into chaos? -Pre-Shippuden-
1. The Beginning

**A New Start**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One:** The Beginning

_-xxx-_

I woke up extra early today, well, at four in the morning, but only because it was the first day of school. I ate breakfast quickly so I could go for a quiet walk before school. We were being put into teams, and I hope I actually knew who I would be put instead of being with some weirdos that I never even knew existed.

I turned a corner down my friends street. Her name was Haruno Sakura. I saw her long pink hair swaying in the wind as she packed some boxes into a wagon.

"Sakura! Sakura! What are you doing?!" I shouted, running over to her. She turned her head toward me.

"Trisha? Why are you up so early?" She asked, putting the boxes down onto the ground. "And what's with the outfit?"

I was wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with black netting under it for long sleeve. I was wearing my knee length black shorts with my dark blue shuriken hosteler on my left leg. I also had black ninja sandals on. And to finish up I was wearing my dark blue headband on the top of my head, and the glove I had wear fingerless, and had Konohagakure's symbol on them.

"We're getting put into teams today. But more importantly, what's going on?"

"My mom and I have to go somewhere for a while. We'll be back, but we're going to be gone for at least 3 months." She didn't sound too happy.

"Where could you have to go thats more important than getting put on your team?"

"I don't know. My mom hasn't told me yet. She just woke up this morning and told me to start packing enough things for three months." I hugged her after that.

"Sakura, please, don't leave." I pleaded. She was the only real friend I had, and now she was leaving? No! But, if she was coming back...

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Sakura! Is someone out there with you?!" Her mom shouted from the upstairs window. I ducked down behind the wagon so her mom couldn't see me.

"No mom! I was just talking to myself!" Sakura shouted, kneeling down to pick up the boxes. "Trisha, go back to your house. And when you get to school today, make sure you tell Iruka-sensei that I moved away for a while, okay?"

"Okay." I said. I wasn't going to cry, especially if she was coming back.

"Bye Trisha."

"Bye Sakura."

_-xxx-_

_Going to school..._

I passed by Uzumaki Naruto's house on the way to school, and decided on paying him a little visit. I jumped into his kitchen window, and slid inside, sitting down in his chair. Naruto, in all of his sleeping glory, walked into the room and jumped at the sight of me.

"WAH! TRISHA! Don't scare me like that!" He shouted. We talk a lot in school, and train together on occasions. But a good prank once in a while is a great way to lift up spirits.

"Sorry. You know we have to be to school in fifteen minutes, right?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Where's your headband?" Naruto asked, getting out a carton of milk from the refrigerator and a sandwich. I stood up so he could sit down in the chair, then pointed to the top of my head. "Why don't you put it around your neck?" He said, about to take a drink of milk. I caught sight of the date on it; it was expired.

"Naruto, the milk expired September 10th." He practically dropped the glass when I told him that. Naruto picked up the carton and looked at it.

"Good until 9/10. Hmph, you're right." He said. I smiled. "Thanks." He paused. "Now, about your headband..." He trailed off. I took my headband off and shook out my waist long black hair, then combed my fingers through it quickly. I put my dark blue headband around my neck, and tied it quickly in the back.

"How does it look?" I asked. Naruto beamed. "I take it's better than before, huh? But appearances don't really matter when you're a ninja, do they?"

"But I like it that way!" He whined. I smirked.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave it." I said, rolling my eyes. "Go get dressed and put on your headband."

"Alright." He said, getting up and walking into his bedroom, leaving the kitchen a mess. I picked up the plate that once had a sandwich on it plus the glass of expired milk and put it in the sink. Then I picked up the carton of expired milk and throwing it in the trash. I sat down on the table and waited for him.

"Naruto! You ready yet?" I asked. I would've walked into his bedroom but that would've been really awkward. "Naruto? Hey, you there?" This time, I took my chances and peaked around the corner into his room. Complete silence. I swore I heard a cricket going off. "Naruto?" I walked into his bathroom, he wasn't in there either. "Jerk, you left with out me."

I ran out of his room and hopped out of the kitchen window into the streets of Konoha and headed for the Academy.

_-xxx-_

I slowed to a walk as I came into the classroom, seeing everyone as talkative as usual. I immediately saw the orange blur and planned on yelling at him for leaving me, but I threw the thought from my mind. Naruto was talking to Nara Shikamaru, the laziest ninja anyone has ever met. Naruto pointed to his headband. Shikamaru probably asked him how he passed or why he was here.

I started walking toward Naruto so I could sit by him, but none other then the stuck-up Yamanaka Ino walk over and ask if she could sit next to him. Then I saw why. The class heart-throb, Uchiha Sasuke, was sitting there. I really hated the fact that all of the fan girls got obsessive over him. And most of them probably have shrines to him in their rooms.

Ino was about to push Naruto down into the seat so she could get around him, when I stepped in front of her.

"Back off, Ino. He didn't do anything to you." I said. Naruto turned around and stared at me.

"Why don't you back off? I'll fight you for that seat if I have to." She said, hands on her hips.

"Oh believe me, I don't care whether I sit there or not, I just don't want you to hurt my friend."

"Then why don't you and Naruto move so I could sit next to Sasuke?" I turned and glanced and Naruto, who was now glaring at Sasuke, being a few centimeters to his face. He was crouching down on the desk.

"Hit him Sasuke!" A girl shouted.

"Yeah! Do it!" Someone else shouted.

"Naruto, Sasuke, stop!" I said about the grab them both on the shoulder. The person in front of Naruto accidentally hit him, making him go straight into Sasuke, kissing him on the lips. They quickly separated and started choking.

"Naruto, you loser! You're dead!" Sasuke shouted.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" Naruto shouted, when all of the fan girls started cracking their knuckles and glaring at Naruto. And that's when I had to jump in again and stop them from killing Naruto.

_-xxx-_

In the end, I ended up sitting between Naruto and Sasuke, forcing all of the fan girls to go into and crying fit or throw daggers at me with their eyes. I had ended up with a few scratches trying to protect Naruto, but it was worth it. I got to knock some sense into those dumb obsessive-

"We will begin dividing you into three-man cells. Each of you will be mentored by a Jonin, a more senior ninja...who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka-sensei said. "I made the selections so that each cell's abilities would be approximately equal."

Iruka-sensei read through the list of teams until he got to cell number seven. "Where is Haruno Sakura?" He asked.

"She moved early this morning. She's not going to be back for three months." I said. Naruto looked as if he was about to cry, but he didn't. I knew about his crush on Sakura.

"Very well. Cell number seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hikunara Trisha." Iruka stated. Naruto's almost tears turned into anger marks.

"Master Iruka! What are you thinking?! You're putting an excellent shinobi like myself... with that loser?!" Naruto stood up from his seat.

"..........of the twenty-seven of you, Sasuke has the best grades, with Trisha in a close second. You would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is for us to balance out your strengths, that's why you ended up together. Maybe you could learn something from the two of them." Iruka-sensei didn't sound too happy.

"Just don't drag me down... dunce!" Sasuke said, not even looking at Naruto. Naruto was glaring as violently as possible at him.

"Why you-! What'd you call me?!" Naruto reached over me to go hit him, but I knocked Naruto out of the way before they could start fighting.

"Knock it off Naruto, Sasuke! C'mon! You're acting like two year olds!" I shouted, pushing against their chests with my hands, holding them off from each other. "You're being immature! Stop it!"

_-xxx-_

_Lunch Time!_

I relaxed on a roof with Shikamaru, Choji and Ino. Of course, Ino didn't want me there, but if she started I fight, she knew I would win, so she backed off of me for a while. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall, close to an open window. Sasuke was eating a rice ball.

After a minute, I saw blond spikes near the window. Naruto... what are you up to this time, and why aren't I involved in it?

"What are you staring at Trisha?" I snapped my head over to Choji, who was pigging out on a bag of potato chips.

"Oh, nothing." I said, going back to eating an apple I had. Shikamaru glanced back.

"You were looking Sasuke." He stated. Ino glared at me.

"No. Look at the blond spikes coming out from the window." I said, nodding my head toward the window. Shikamaru shrugged, Choji kept eating, and Ino was staring at Sasuke. I glanced back and saw Naruto stand up behind Sasuke, holding a rope.

I jumped up and dropped my apple. I flew from the roof top from where I was sitting and tackled the Uchiha to the ground before Naruto could choke him with the rope.

"Get off of me." The Uchiha growled, seeing as I really was on top of him.

"Your welcome." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. I turned to Naruto. "What the heck are you doing with that rope?" I said, grabbing it from his hands. "I know pranking people it one thing, but trying to choke them is on another level."

"Aw, Trisha! C'mon! I wasn't trying to choke him!" He pleaded, stepping out from behind the window. "I was just-"

"It doesn't matter. We have to go meet our sensei now. Hurry up." I said, disappearing. Before I left, I was sure Naruto and Sasuke were glaring at each other. Dang, is that all they do?!

_-xxx-_

Naruto kept on going in and out of the classroom, staring down the hall. Sasuke stared ahead, doing absolutely and sitting there like a statue. I was laying on the desk with my hands over my stomach, and my long hair hanging off of the edge of the desk.

"Naruto, calm down. Relax for a bit. I'm sure he'll be here soon." I said, closing my eyes.

"We're the only cell... whose teacher hasn't shown! He's getting it when he comes back." Naruto said, aggravated. He walked over to the chalkboard and took an eraser from it. He stood up on a chair and stuck the eraser between the door and the wall.

"Pathetic prank, Naruto." I said, opening one eye and glancing at him.

"No way would a superior shinobi fall for a simple trap like that." Sasuke commented. I got bored and sat up. A few seconds later our sensei walked in, and the eraser fell on his head, covering him in chalk dust.

"Ha ha ha! Gotcha!" Naruto said, pointing a finger at our sensei, and laughing hysterically. I had a huge sweat drop, and Sasuke sat there, staring at our sensei.

"By my first impression, I'd have to say... I hate you."

I felt everyone's mood go to the floor as he said that.

_-xxx-_

Kakashi brought us out onto the roof.

"Now I'd like all of you to tell us a little bit about yourselves. Like dreams, hobbies, likes, dislikes." Kakashi said.

"Help us out here, sensei. Show us what we have to do." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we don't exactly know anything about you..." I stretched my arms out, then laid down on the concrete, my head hanging off of the steps, staring at Kakashi.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future... are none of your business. I have plenty of hobbies..."

"You said a lot sensei... but all we really learned was your name." Naruto commented.

"Well then, why don't you go first?" Kakashi said, sitting down on the metal railing across from us.

"Okay! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is an instant cup of ramen! I guess I hate the three-minute wait after pouring in the water. My dream is to one day... Be a better shinobi than Lord Hokage! Then the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence!" Naruto said with much enthusiasm. "My hobbies, are pranks and practical jokes, I guess..."

"Hm... okay then. Next. The boy on the right."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I like. Dreams... it's just a word... there's no reason to talk about them... but I do have determination. I plan on restoring my clan, and there's someone I have sworn..."

"...to kill..."

It was awkwardly quiet at that moment. I sat up and stared at the Uchiha for a moment, while I heard Naruto gulp and mumble, "I hope it's not me..."

"On to the young lady." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"My name is Hikunara Trisha. I like training and being alone, I guess. What I hate is obsessive and stuck-up people, and also people that think just because your a girl you can't fight or that we're just boy-obsessed. My hobbies are drawing, swimming, and practicing my taijutsu. My dreams are to study under one of the legendary Sanin, become a master at taijutsu, and..." I paused. "...that's it." Okay, really, that wasn't it. I wasn't going to mention I wanted revenge on someone, and that that someone would be Pein, of the Akatsuki. It's a long story, and he's the reason I'm alone.

"Now that we've gotten to know each other a bit better, I'd like you all to know that our formal training begins tomorrow." Kakashi started. "We will be doing survival exercises."

"WHAT?! We just spent our academy days doing that!" Naruto complained.

"This'll be different. You'll have to survive against me." Kakashi started laughing. Not odd at all...

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"You'll all chicken out." He said. I shrugged.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Only nine of the twenty seven of you will actually be accepted as junior-level sinobi. The other eighteen must go back for training. The test we are about to perform has a 66% rate of failure."

Everything went silent.

Naruto's jaw dropped, and I could feel Sasuke tense up, even though he was at least a meter or two away from me.

"Cool." I said, arms behind my head. "The more challenging the better." I was calm, but Naruto looked at me like I was crazy.

"Naruto, you should have that kind of enthusiasm toward training." Kakashi said. "I've seen your grades, you should be happy your in the group with the two most skilled ninja of your class." Kakashi started passing out papers with writing on them in kanji. "Memorize this handout."

"Not when people keep telling me I should be like them!" Naruto said. "Aw, dang it! It's all in kanji!" Naruto said, looking at the paper.

"Naruto, calm down. I'll help you with it tonight. What about you Sasuke?" I looked over my shoulder toward him and he was crumpling up the paper.

"Hn." He looked away.

"Okay then..."

"Tomorrow morning, meet me in the forest. And don't eat breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up." Kakashi said.

"Throwing up?! What?!" Naruto said, now panicking.

"Don't be late." Kakashi finished, before disappearing.

_-XXX-_

**(A/N):** If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM me about it. Enjoy and Review! =^_^=

_-XXX-_


	2. Survival Exercises

**A New Start**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Two:** Survival Exercises...

_-xxx-_

Until 11:00 I spent helping Naruto train and read the paper written in kanji the Kakashi gave us. I didn't exactly have to go home, not like I had parents to go home to or anything. I had had a little sister, brother, and my parents, plus the rest of my clan. I plan on killing Pein when I get stronger, but I haven't let my revenge control my life like Sasuke has. Yes, I do have my moments of just shutting everyone out and being alone for a while... but it doesn't last too long. Anyway...

_-xxx-_

I woke up early (Again) and packed a side bag (So I can keep it with me while we fight) that I stored some fruits. I'm not that stupid. Kakashi just wanted us to go with out breakfast so we wouldn't be able to fight.

_-xxx-_

"Good morning class!" Kakashi said, arriving late.

"You know, you're an hour late." I said, jumping down from the tree branch I was hanging from. Naruto was steaming mad, and Sasuke was just crossing his arms.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon." Kakashi said after setting an alarm he put on the middle of the three stumps. He pulled out two small bells from his pocket. "I have here two small bells... You challenge is to steal these from me before noon. Anyone who fails... doesn't get any lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stumps, so I can eat you lunch in front of you."

I immediately heard Naruto's and Sasuke's stomachs start growling, and I just smirked.

"So that's why you wanted to go without breakfast." Naruto mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"Exactly. Now, all you need is just one bell... a piece. But since there aren't enough to go around, one of you are definitely headed for the stump. And whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school... and disgrace. You may use shuriken if you wish to. Attack as though you mean to kill, or you will never stand a chance." Kakashi snapped the bells up into the palm of his hand.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto said, hands behind his head.

"Must you talk so big? Only the weak speak as loudly as you do, Naruto." Kakashi turned his attention to Sasuke and I. "Now, let's ignore the dunce and we'll start on my signal."

Naruto balled his hands into fists and started shaking. He quickly ripped out a kunai and charged for Kakashi.

"NARUTO!" I shouted. About to run after him. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi had one hand on the back of Naruto's head and the kunai, still in Naruto's hand, pointed at the back of Naruto's head.

"Now Naruto, at least you struck to kill... so it seems you've started to respect me." He messed with Naruto's hair a bit. "Maybe, just maybe... I'm starting to like you three." All three of us smirked.

"Okay... ready... set... GO!"

We all disappeared.

_-xxx-_

I could see Sasuke hidden in the trees across the open part of the forest. I couldn't find Naruto anywhere, until I spotted him out in the open, standing across from Kakashi.

"Its time for the match to begin!" Naruto shouted, high and mighty as he always is. "Let's make it a real match, worthy of the greatest warriors around!"

"...You may be thinking of the wrong kind of match..." Kakashi said.

"The only thing wrong here is your hairstyle!" Naruto said, charging at Kakashi, who pulled out a Make-Out Paradise. Naruto backed up. "Is something wrong? I thought you were coming for me."

"I, um... you... I-I mean... wha... THAT'S A BOOK!" Naruto stuttered.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to know how it ends. It shouldn't make any difference, considering who I'm up against. Carry on." Kakashi said, starting to blush as he read his book.

Naruto looked pissed, as usual. "I'M GONNA FLATEN YOU!!!" He shouted, balling his hands into fists. He tried punching Kakashi, with no luck; he blocked it. Then trying to kick Kakashi, he dodged it. "ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted, charging for Kakashi.

POOF! Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, who was dumbfounded. "Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu... dunce." Kakashi said, making the sign of flames. I held my breath, trying not to scream for Naruto to run, or to knock him out of the way like I had done with Sasuke. "Konohagakure Village's most sacred technique! One thousand years of death!"

Then there was the moment that gave both Sasuke and I a sweat drop. All he did was poke Naruto's butt. I shuddered.

Kakashi glanced to where I was hidden in the trees, and I gulped, quickly disappearing to a closer part of the forest near Sasuke, but pretty far away from him. There was an open part of the trees that I could see him through. I'm sure he was going to take one of these moments to do something as stupid as Naruto. Although he has a lot of talent, I can tell he's still one of those people to make a rookie mistake, like we all are now. We should all be attacking Kakashi head on together, not separated like we are now.

Naruto flew into the water with a splash.

Kakashi went back to reading his book and blushing while two shuriken flew out of the water. Kakashi, being the cocky Jonin ninja that he is, caught them without removing his eyes from the book. Naruto came out of the water choking. Kakashi and Naruto talked about something for about a minute or two, but they were mumbling, so I couldn't understand them.

"I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto shouted, even though his stomach growled right after he talked. I heard Sasuke stomach growl, as well as mine. Sasuke jerked his head around toward me as I unzipped my side pouch, pulling out two apples. I held one up in one hand and held the other up toward Sasuke. He shrugged. I assumed that meant, 'Yes.' And tossed it to him, not even making the leaves rustle. He caught it in his hands and slowly ate it.

"I wasn't ready! That's all!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi turned and walked away.

"So to learn to get ready, don't they say that chance favors the prepared mind?" Kakashi said. Sasuke glanced over at me, and the corner of his mouth partially turned up. Oh, so the Uchiha was trying to smile? Ooh, scary.

Eight of Naruto's shadow clones busted out of the water, all charging after Kakashi, while one caught him by surprise and jumped onto his back.

"Nice to see your back, sensei. Now here's pay back for what you did to my ass!" Naruto shouted, punching... his clone?! What?! Kakashi disappeared while the clones started fighting with each other.

"You used the art of transformation to change, didn't you?!" One Naruto shouted. "No, you did!" "No, you!" "I'm you, you baka!" "Nu uh!"

"Hey, wait a minute, drop the illusion, there'll just be two of us, and you'll be able to tell which one it is."

"Why didn't you think of that sooner, idiot?!"

"Because I'm you, idiot!"

"..."

And Naruto was left standing there as he dropped the jutsu. Kakashi had traded places with one of Naruto's dopplegangers.

Naruto spotted a bell on the ground near the tree. "Hehe, he must of been pretty flustered... to have dropped-"

"NARUTO DON-" I started to scream, but something covered my mouth. I looked back and saw Sasuke.

"Shut up." He mumbled. Naruto glanced up, then went to grab the bell, before his leg got caught in the trap set around it. He flew up into the tree. Kakashi casually walked up and took the bell.

"You used your technique well, but so did I... and you were the one who got used." Kakashi stood up, and started tossing the bell up and down in his hand. "And to be caught in such and obvious trap... was stupid!" He slowly started to walk away. "Shinobi read the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings." I smirked, and Sasuke dropped his hand to his side, readying shuriken.

"If I were you, I wouldn't." I said, grabbing Sasuke's wrist. He glared, and yanked his arm out of my grasp, just like if he was being tackled by vicious fan girls. "Sasuke, if you believe I'm one of those psychotic fan girls that follow you around and try to steal stuff from you just so they can add to their shrines, you're wrong. I-" He covered my mouth again. I glared at him.

"Shut up. You're going to give away our loca-"

"Sasuke, Trisha, If I were you, I'd come down here before noon." Kakashi said, looking up at us.

"Damn it Trisha!" He said, just before shoving me out of the way and jumping down onto the ground.

"Heh Heh, Damn it Sasuke!" I teased, jumping down next to him. He glared at me.

"Hn." And he turned to face Kakashi.

"Well well well! Are you two teaming up? I'm expecting a challenge, especially from the two most talented Genin in the Academy." Kakashi and his cockiness strikes again. Sasuke took shuriken out and tossed them at Kakashi, while I jumped to the side. "A frontal assault is waisted here." BAM! A shuriken set off a trap. Kakashi flew out of the way as multiple knives were thrown at him. Sasuke threw himself at Kakashi, intending on punching him, while I stood back and watched, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Sasuke tried punching and kicking Kakashi, who couldn't even read his book while they were fighting. Sasuke tried one last time to kick Kakashi, while I jumped in and tackled Kakashi, making sure his hands weren't in reach to stop Sasuke from grabbing a bell, which he almost succeeded in. Kakashi kicked me in the stomach, sending me back first into a tree and Sasuke leaped off of him. The second I regained my balance, I charged at Kakashi, then disappearing and reappearing behind him, grabbing him around the stomach. Sasuke charged to Kakashi and started punching him. Kakashi flipped me, and I landed on my hands, then flipping onto my feet. I took a few steps forward, about to attack Kakashi again.

Sasuke growled, "Back off and let me fight him!"

"Fine, fine." I said, smirking at Sasuke. "I guess your just trying to say don't fight because I'll just mess things up, huh?" I crossed my arms as Sasuke struggled with Kakashi trying to get a bell.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the ground. Sasuke growled again as Kakashi disappeared.

All I noticed was that he reappeared behind me, then I blacked out.

_-xxx-_

"Hey..."

I slowly opened my eyes to see the oh-so-great Uchiha. I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Kakashi knocked you out."

"Why do you care?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't."

"Sure. Thanks for waiting." Me, being the nice person that I am, hugged him. It's not like he was going to hug back or anything, but whatever. It was a thank-you hug.

"Okay... Yeah... Fine... Don't hug me." He said. I let go of him.

"Aw, but I'm just a fan girl! I love you Sasuke-kun!" I said with a playful face and voice. Then I went serious, and stood up, looking back at him. "Don't get any ideas that I am one, Sasuke. If you just avoid me for that reason, this team will fall before your eyes faster than Kakashi beat Naruto."

"Who said I thought you were?"

"That doesn't matter. What I'm more interested in is why you waited for me." I jumped into a near by tree. "Unless you plan on telling me any time soon, I have to go find Kakas-"

And at the worst moment ever, the bell rang. It was noon.

"Damn it." Both Sasuke and I said in unison. I jumped down from the tree, walking next to Sasuke

"I hope you plan on telling me why you waited. I'm expecting an answer." Then I disappeared.

_-xxx-_

Naruto had ended up tied to the stump. Sasuke sat to the right of him, and I sat to the left. Mine and Sasuke's lunches sat in front of us.

"So Trisha, Sasuke... how were those apples you two ate?" Kakashi asked, as we both tensed up.

"WHAT?! You got food?!" Naruto shouted.

"I brought food with me." I said. Well, if Kakashi knew, I don't supposed it mattered too much. I turned my attention to Kakashi. "Shinobi always read between the lines."

"Exactly. Now, about the training... Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy." I snapped my head toward Kakashi.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted.

"But we didn't even get a bell." I said calmly.

"Then all three of us..." Naruto started.

"...Should quit as shinobi!" Kakashi finished.

"WHAT?!"

_-xxx-_

"QUIT AS NINJAS?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" Naruto and I shouted. Then Naruto continued with, "Okay, Okay. We didn't get the bells but... Why do we have to quit?!"

"Because all of you... are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." Kakashi said. Sasuke growled and charged for him.

Kakashi had him pinned onto the ground, sitting on Sasuke's back, Kakashi's foot on Sasuke's head, and his arms 'tied' behind his back.

"That's why you're a punk." Kakashi said. Are you guys underestimating ninjas? Huh? Why do you think we were divided into teams and are doing this exercise?" He asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said, obviously confused.

I turned to Naruto. "He means that we should've been working together; Teamwork, Naruto." I said smugly.

"Don't act so smug. You were one of the worst." Kakashi said. I turned around and glared at him. "As you and Sasuke were fighting me and he told you to back off, you listened to him, and acted like a smart-ass about it as well." I clenched my fists.

"And as Trisha said," He paused, "The answer was teamwork."

"How then?! There are only two bells! If we worked together to get the bells, one of us would still fail!" Naruto said. "It just makes us fight against each other."

"Exactly! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves." Kakashi said. "It was to see if you whether you could forget about your interests... and successfully work under these designed circumstances."

"Naruto, you were just running around by yourself." Kakashi said, looking at him, then turning his attention to me. "Trisha, you helped Sasuke out slightly, and completely ignored Naruto until he was about to get caught in my trap." He turned his head to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you rejected Trisha's help, and just assumed that her and Naruto would get in the way... and tried to do everything by yourself."

"The duties are done by a team, not by a single individual. Of course, superior individual abilities are important as ninja. But nothing is more important then teamwork." Kakashi said. "Individual play disrupts the team and can put comrades in danger." Kakashi reached for his weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai, putting it close to Sasuke's neck. "For example. Trisha! Kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!"

I gulped. "W-What...?"

"If a comrade is held captive, you'll have to make choices, then die." Kakashi said, getting off of Sasuke and walking over to a memorial. "The numerous names carved on this stone... they're all ninjas who were recognized as hero's to this village."

"I want to get my name carved on that stone too! I'm going to be a hero!" Naruto shouted.

"They aren't just normal hero's, Naruto... they've all died in battle." Kakashi said. Naruto's happy expression immediately turned regretful, and he looked away. "My best friends name is also carved here." Kakashi paused for a while, then turned and looked at us.

"You guys... I'll give you one more chance to get the bells... but after lunch it'll be even tougher. If you wish to still challenge me, you may eat lunch, but don't give any to Naruto." Kakashi said, walking away. "It is punishment for trying to eat by yourself."

"But Trisha and Sasuke ate! That's not fair!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi simply shrugged. "Anyone who gives him food will immediately fail. Got it?" We all nodded and Kakashi disappeared.

"Heh! That's okay! I don't need any food! I'm fine!" Naruto's stomach growled, and he looked down, like he was about to pass out.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, then handed him his food. "Here."

"Sasuke?"

"Kakashi isn't near by. If you don't have any food, it'll only hurt us. After lunch we can work together to get the bells." Sasuke said.

"Here Naruto, you can have my food. I'm not actually that hungry. Sasuke, you eat." I said, handing Naruto my food.

"...thanks, Trisha." Naruto said.

The sky around us went dark, and a huge explosion happened in front of us. Sasuke and I jolted backward a bit, and Naruto... well he just screamed. So did I, but...

"YOU GUYS...!" Kakashi shouted, coming out of the smoke. Everyone tensed up and clenched their teeth. I, um... think he knew... "...pass!" Kakashi smiled.

"Aw, c'mo- wait... WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke's expression calmed. I gave Kakashi a confused look.

"...huh?" I asked, crossing my legs and staring at Kakashi weird. "How...?"

"You're the first. All of the others just did what I told them to. They were morons." Kakashi said. We could all tell he was smiling under his mask. "A ninja must see underneath the the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are trash, but those who don't care about their comrades are just lower than trash.

Kakashi gave us a thumbs up. "Okay!!! Starting tomorrow team #7 begins it's duties!"

_-XXX-_

**(A/N):** Okay, I'll be changing up the next few chapters, I know that it's basically similar to the show now, but I'm going to change a lot of the outcomes to the fights and such. I'll see what I can do, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me about it!

Please Review!

_-XXX-_


	3. Enter Tazuna! And someone else!

**A New Start**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Three:** Enter Tazuna! And... someone else...

_-xxx-_

"How far from the target?" Kakashi said over the headset.

"Five meters, and that's how far I want to stay away from it." I commented. "I'm ready." _Okay, it's not my fault I hate cats._

"So am I." Sasuke replied.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"Okay... GO!" Kakashi shouted.

And we all pounced for the cat. Naruto ended up grabbing it. "Haha! Got 'cha!" The cat hissed as loud as it could at Naruto and started scratching him up. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"There should be a ribbon on it's left ear. Are you sure it's Tora?" Kakashi asked. I glanced at it, and on its left ear, there was a ribbon. I nodded toward Sasuke.

"Yeah, positive I-D." Sasuke said.

"Good. Mission complete!" Kakashi said.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THAN THIS?! I HATE CATS!!!" Naruto shouted into the headset.

"Have to agree with you on that one, Naruto." I said.

_-xxx-_

By the time we got back to the Hokage's office I had already coughed up a few hair balls. Ew. Not to mention the cat's owner basically attacked it when we brought it back.

"Oh! I can't thank-you enough for finding my precious Tora-chan! Thank-you!" Madam Shijimi said. _You're welcome! And thank-you for the hair balls I'll be coughing up for the next week you stupid cat! IN YO FACE! _

"Your next missions will be babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping a farmer with potato digging." The Hokage said.

"NO NO NO NO NO! NO! I want a better mission! More of a challenge! Not this easy stuff!" Naruto shouted.

…_......I agree._ By the look on Sasuke's face, I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Are you crazy?!" Iruka shouted. "Everyone starts with simple jobs and then work their way up!"

"But we keep getting the crappiest duties EVER!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi slapped him in the back of the head, making him fall face first into the floor.

"Be quiet!" He said.

"It seems I have to explain what these jobs are about. Everyday, we receive requests from simple missions such as babysitting or dog walking... to assassination." The Hokage paused. "Missions are divided into ranks, A,B,C, and D. They are all based of difficulty. The village is also divided by skill level. Missions are later handed out by your level of skill and ranking of the mission. If the job is complete, we receive our payment."

"Hey Trisha-chan, you wanna hang out later? WE could have ramen together and-" Naruto asked. I had a sweat drop. This kid was so weird, and he was a good friend of mine. Hmph. What happened there?

"Silence!" The Hokage shouted.

"I apologize..." Kakashi muttered with a hand behind his head.

"I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am! I can handle harder missions than shopping and babysitting!" Naruto shouted.

"Can't we all?" I muttered. The Hokage glanced at me and I smiled crookedly. "Kakashi, you're definitely going to be in trouble for this later."

"Yeah, I know." He replied, a hand on the back of his head.

Suddenly, Lord Hokage smiled. "Okay, If you want a harder mission that much... I'll give a C-rank protection mission."

"Who?! Who is it?!" Naruto shouted anxiously.

"Hey! Will you come in here?" Lord Hokage said. The door opened, and in came some old, dark-skinned, gray-haired... drunkard.

"Hmph. I get to be escorted by a bunch of snot-nosed brats." He said. "Especially the short one with the stupid look on his face."_ Who are you calling a snot-nosed brat you drunkard?!_

"Haha! Who's that?!" Naruto asked. There was an awkward silence, then I patted Naruto on the head and moved closer next to him. Sasuke did the same, and Naruto was now in the middle. To tell the truth, I was about Sasuke's height, maybe a bit taller.

"It's you, short stuff." I said with a smirk. Naruto glanced at me, then at Sasuke. Haha, he was SO short compared to us!!! Naruto glared at the person, then tried to charge for him.

"I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!!!" Naruto shouted, but Kakashi grabbed the orange idiot by the collar and pulling him back. I laughed.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way." Kakashi said to Naruto, who was struggling out of his grip.

"So, yeah, who are you?" I asked casually, putting my hands behind my head, staring at our client, who was drinking something out of the bottle he had in his hand.

"I'm the bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to provide super protection until I get back to my village and finish building the bridge. Especially you, girl. No slacking off." He said, glaring at me. I had a major vein popping out of my head, and really wanted to hit this guy, but instead, made a _'smart-ass'_ remark to him. Hmph. I closed my eyes.

"All guys do is just make us girls think we're crap and that we can't fight, meanwhile, YOU need protection from us ninjas." I said while crossing my arms. I opened my eyes and glared at Tazuna. "Don't underestimate me baka. I can fight." Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at me.

"Trisha, knock it off." Kakashi said. I shrugged._ I already hate this guy and I haven't been in the room with him for 10 minutes. This is going to be one fun mission, ain't it?_

A knock came from the door. "Come in." Iruka said. Out of everyone that I had expected to come in, I didn't expect her.

"Sakura...?" I said. Sasuke glanced up, and Naruto started blushing.

"In the flesh." Sakura said with a bright smile on her face. I ran up to her and hugged her. "Oh, so you got put on Sasuke-kun's team?" She whispered, hugging me back.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be back for three mon-, wait, what did you just say?" I asked, jaw dropped, and letting go of her.

"You got put on Sasuke-kun's team." She said, smiling and blushing at him. Sasuke just closed his eyes, put his hands in his pockets, and turned away. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" She said, still blushing. I glared at Sasuke, then at Sakura. "Oh, and I ran away. My mom kept treating me like a baby, and still wouldn't tell me where were going, so I ran off. I'll tell you everything else later, I guess."

"You're back, and the first thing you talk about is the damn Uchiha?" I asked, crossing my arms at her. "No offense Sasuke."

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that!" Sakura shouted, holding her fist up at me. "You should be respecting him, not insulting him!"

Sasuke just sighed and muttered, "Annoying."

"Sakura, I can't believe you-" The Hokage cut me off.

"If you two are done now, I have to tell you the good news." The Hokage started. "Haruno Sakura was supposed to be on Team 7, not you. And she reported in earlier that she was coming back, so we made arrangements." He paused as I gave him a, What-Are-You-Saying?, look. "You're still going to be on Team 7, it's just that Sakura shall be joining you."

My jaw dropped to the floor. I was happy, AND annoyed at the same time.

"Like I said, you're all just a bunch of snot-nosed brats. And now we get another one. Great." Tazuna commented. Sakura, Naruto, and I all glared at him. Sasuke sighed.

_-xxx-_

"Woo! Finally!" Naruto shouted, running out of the village gates. He kept looking around like a maniac. He jumped up and beamed. "I can't believe I can finally get out of the village!" _Hm, I haven't been out of the village since Pein killed my family. _I kept glancing around.

"Am I supposed to trust my life with this brat? He's a joke!" Tazuna said.

"He's with me, and I'm a Jonin, so you don't have to worry." Kakashi said casually. Naruto was of course, glaring at Tazuna with his arms crossed.

"You shouldn't talk to us ninjas that way! Especially since I'm going to be the Hokage one day!!!" Naruto shouted. "Believe it!" Tazuna took a sip out of his bottle and looked at Naruto like he was crazy. I actually admired Naruto's enthusiasm.

"Hokage are wise and powerful, you're just puny and brainless, you brat." Tazuna commented. "The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly." Naruto glared and held his fist up at Tazuna.

"Argh! Will you shut up?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "I'd do anything to become Hokage, no matter what cost! And when I do, everyone'll have admit that I'm the best INCLUDING you!"

"You could become Hokage ten times over, and you will still be nothing to me, except a loser." Naruto lost it, and went after Tazuna.

"Why I outta-" Kakashi cut him off by grabbing onto his collar once again and pulling him backwards.

"I told you, you have to protect the client, not attack him." Kakashi said, with Sakura, Sasuke and I all staring at him.

_-xxx-_

"Say, Mr. Tazuna..." Sakura started.

"What?" He said, taking another sip of his drink.

"Your country is the land of waves, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Kakashi-sensei, there are ninja in the country too, aren't there?" She asked, glancing back at Kakashi. He was about to speak, when I cut him off. I stared ahead and didn't look back at her.

"Not in the wave country. But there are ninjas in most other countries..." I said, taking a quick pause. "In other countries, their cultures and customs could be different, but ninja still reside there." I slightly smiled, looking down. Naruto kept glancing back at me as I was talking.

"Correct, Trisha." Kakashi said. "To the many other countries of this continent, the existence of a Shinobi Village means military power. That is how they maintain advantages over each other. It's not that the Villages rule the countries, it's just that they merely stand equally with the countries government. A small island like the Land of Waves has protection from the sea, so there's no need for a ninja village." I kept looking down, and started talking after Kakashi paused again.

"The Five Great Shinobi Countries, known as the Land of Fire, Land of Water, Land of Lightning, Land of Wind, and the Land of Earth." I started, head still focused on the ground. I had always been kind of nervous about being the one person with a brain, but at least it was coming in good use now. "The Land of Fire has the Hidden Leaf Village, the Land of Water has the Village Hidden in the Mist, Land of Lightning has to Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind holds the Village Hidden in the Sand, and the Land of Earth has the Village Hidden in the Stones." I paused a took a breath. I had a feeling everyone was staring at me, which slightly made me more nervous.

"Hey Trisha-chan, when did you study this?" Naruto asked. " I never knew you were this smart."

"Looks are deceiving, Naruto." I said with a smile, picking my head up.

"She lives up to her name as number two in the class. Naruto." Kakashi started. _WOO! I'M ACKNOWLEDGED!!!_ "I'm sure you're aware of the 'Five Kages' as well, right Trisha?" I nodded and glanced back at him. I turned around and looked at Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna, and started walking backwards with my hands behind my head.

"The Five Kages, Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage reign over thousands of ninja for their Villages. Oh, and Kage means 'shadow' if I remember right." I finished.

"Then Lord Hokage is really important!!!" Sakura said with her most annoying girlie voice. I could tell she didn't really think the Hokage was that important, along with Naruto, who was crossing his arms.

"You're all doubting Lord Hokage, aren't you?!" Kakashi said, as we all stopped in our tracks. Naruto and Sakura shook their head no rapidly.

"O-Of course not!!!" Sakura shouted with a crooked smile. Naruto kept shaking his head rapidly.

"It's alright. There's no combat in a C-ranked mission... so you can relax for now, Sakura." Kakashi said, putting his hand on her head and smiling.

"Then we won't run into any foreign or enemy ninja, or anything like that." Sakura said with a smile. Tazuna tensed up a bit, and Sasuke glanced back at him.

Kakashi laughed. "Hahaha, not likely." He said with a smile that I could see through his mask.

_-xxx-_

The group had all been walking for a while. Nothing unusual had happened yet. We walked over a bridge, then back onto the path. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for a puddle of water on the ground... and it hadn't rained in weeks. I ignored it, and kept on walking. Sakura, was of course, as close to Sasuke as she could get without making him glare at her and Naruto was walking in front of me, which meant I was in the middle. _Yay._ Tazuna and Kakashi were walking next to each other behind Sakura and Sasuke.

I heard the sound of chains and jolted around to see two enemy ninja behind us. "Tazuna, get out of there!" I shouted. Instead, the chains wrapped around Kakashi, holding him in place. Tazuna ran around behind the rest of us. The chain that was wrapped around Kakashi split him into pieces.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted. The two ninja appeared behind Naruto, and he froze up.

"Two down." I heard one of them say. The two whipped their chains around, about to attack Naruto. Sasuke jumped up in the air, pulling out a kunai and shuriken. He threw the shuriken first to pin down the ninjas chains into the tree, and the kunai to make the shuriken stay in place. "Argh! I can't get loose!" The ninja said.

Sasuke came down and landed, both feet planted on the ninjas arms. He grabbed a hold of their arms, then spun around and kicked them in their heads, sending them flying backwards. Sasuke landed firmly on the ground. The ninjas released the chains, then one charged for Tazuna, and the other for Naruto.

As the one came up from behind Naruto, it latched onto his hand, making him bleed. Naruto flinched, and I ran over to the ninja and grabbed him, throwing him to the ground. "Naruto, are you-"

"LOOK OUT TRISHA!!!" Naruto shouted, as the ninja came up from behind me, and I turned. Before I could do anything, Sasuke slammed the ninja into the ground. I jumped back a bit as the ninja got up again, then without a second thought, I punched the ninja in the gut, sending him flying back into a tree.

"Tazuna! Get back!" I heard Sakura shout, guarding Tazuna. Kakashi reappeared in front of Sakura, choked the ninja by putting his arm out and the ninjas neck getting caught by it. Kakashi rushed over to the ninja that attacked Naruto, and grabbed onto him. He tied both to the tree.

"Naruto, these ninjas claws are soaked with poison." Kakashi said. "I'm sorry I didn't help you earlier, Naruto, I didn't think you would've frozen up like that." Kakashi looked at me. "Good job Trisha, Sasuke. You too Sakura."

"Hey." Sasuke said, turning to Naruto. "You're not hurt are you... Scaredy cat?"

"Tch... SASUKE!" Naruto shouted. I grabbed a hold of Naruto by his jacket.

"Naruto, knock it off." I said. "The poison spreads when you move around." I lightly took a hold of Naruto's wrist, studying the wound. "Hm..."

"Right Trisha. So Naruto, don't move unless you plan on dieing." Kakashi said. "By the way, Mr. Tazuna. We need to talk." He added.

_-xxx-_

"These ninja are Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attacks, and they'll keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice is." Kakashi started.

"How did you know about our ambush?" One of the ninja asked.

"On a sunny day like today when it hasn't rained in weeks, there isn't going to be a puddle around." Kakashi mumbled. I snapped my head up. _I had a feeling something was up with that damn puddle._

"If you knew about it, then why did you let these brats fight?" Tazuna asked.

"I could've taken them out quickly, but I wouldn't of learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, and what they were after." Kakashi said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What are you getting at with this?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi turned to him.

"I wanted to know whether if they were after us, ninja vs ninja, or you, the Master bridge builder. When you put in you request, you put in for standard protection, for robbers and highway men. You mentioned nothing about ninja hunting you down. If would've been a B-rank mission or higher. All we were supposed to do was get you to your destination, and protect you while you finished building the bridge. If we had known about ninjas being after you, this would've been placed as the more expensive B-rank mission." Kakashi paused. "I'm sure you had a reason, but lying isn't acceptable. We're beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're just Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should head back. We have to get Naruto to a doctor so they can treat his wound." Sakura said, a look of concern on her face.

"Hm... Naruto's hand could become a problem... I guess we should head back." Kakashi said. Naruto growled. He ripped his hand out of my grip and pulled out a kunai, stabbing the wound. Everyone gasped at him, including me.

"Why am I... so different?!" Naruto shouted, kunai still in the wound. "Why am I always... Argh!"

"Naruto, are you crazy?! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted.

"I should be becoming stronger, I've completed so many missions and trained by my self... I'm never going to need saving again... I'm not going to be afraid and run. And... I'll never lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge. Believe it." Naruto said, taking the kunai out from his wound. "I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai. A real ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me, I'll be fine!!! Let's continue."

"Um... Naruto..." Kakashi started. "That was really cool how you took the poison out and all... but... if you loose anymore blood, your going to die." He finished.

Awkward silence...!

…

...

…

"AW NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Naruto shouted, running back and forth. "NO NO NO NO NO!!!"

"Naruto, you've got a self-abusive personality. It's called masochism!" Sakura said, hands on her hips.

"Naruto, gimme your hand." I said. He put his hand out in front of him, and he was still having a heart attack. I took out a roll of bandages I kept in my back pocket.

"NO NO NO!!!" Naruto shouted. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Knock it off, you're not going to die." I said, looking at his hand. I looked at the wound... and it was already healing. "...hey, um. Kakashi?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at him. He glanced up. "Can you come here?" Kakashi walked over, and took a hold of the bandages and Naruto's hand. His eyes went wide.

"H-Hey, um... am I going to be okay? Y-You've got a really serious look o-on your face... You're scaring me..." Naruto stuttered.

"Huh? Yeah, you're going to be fine." Kakashi said, wrapping his hand up.

"Alright. So, should we continue?" I asked, putting my hands behind my head.

"Of course!" Naruto shouted, obviously over his, 'I'M GOING TO DIE!' Phase.

_-XXX-_

**(A/N):** WOO! FINALLY! By the way, I'm going by both the manga, AND the anime, so it's giving me a chance to reread and watch Naruto again. Yay! Any questions, just PM me, peoples!

_-XXX-_


End file.
